Talk:Enchanta/@comment-49.145.241.36-20160914060348
'''s User Log in?Prev123Next*http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27Asshenti kayung lahat dahil ang aking corra ay nasaktan peRo ivneshe ko na siya pashnea kayong lahat i mean sorry 11 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.145.49.92SHEDA!!!!!!1 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27Mga Ivtre kayong lahat may pik ap line ako sa inyo tubig ba kayo kasi nagluluhaka sa pawis 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.210.127.156Ssheda 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27Asshenti kayung lahat dahil ang aking corra ay nasaktan peRo ivneshe ko na siya nakakatawang message ng ibang tao haha lalsamdewjrnfuhtfhfr tfrgfhhfgfngcbrgfcr 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27hagaqf f\erg rtyg 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.87.133.132Sheda may binubulong pashnea may mababahong hator 4 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27ako si angelnakatira ako sa san pedro laguna may computer shop kami. yehey akala ko wala mag kokom sa min na papa i yak na ako . bleeeeeee Avisala Eshma 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.151.74.231Ne sshuda amihan hindi taksil si danaya 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.151.74.231muste maste Lireo! 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.3.174.106pashneya ;) 4 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27alam nyo ba yung ssg at saks channel . pwede ba kayo mag koment sa angel torno wala nag lalike e at nag cocoment yung family ko lang nag like.....Avisala Eshma. Angel 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27Ssheda Avisala Eshma...3< 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.224.27Ssheda avisala eshme pashnea kayo sorry hindi pala 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.145.148.235Nedanus Muste Sanggre Amihan Sanggre Alena At Sanggre Danaya 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.145.148.235astali sang'gre pirena 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/125.212.125.239Asshenti kayung lahat dahil ang aking corra ay nasaktan peRo ivneshe ko na siya 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.193.90Ne Sshuda 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.87.133.138Nawawasak ang aking Corra kapag nakikita kong may kasamang iba si Crush hahahaha lol joke lang 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.209.193.90Ssheda 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.144.95.121avisala mieste e corrie 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/103.196.139.221avisala din 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.147.118.112am gelliane kisses grande i am a #1 fan of encantadia even if sometimes i cant understand the filipino language because im from uk 13 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.204.61.93pashnea 13 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.147.118.112im sure if im back in uk im gonna have a very happy year there because i have known that filipinos are good they are beautiful inside and out 13 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.147.118.112i am gelliane kisses grande and i am a number one fan of encantadia im from uk 13 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.204.193.78low poh encantadia fans 8 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.147.118.112shedi dini luna adhara at pirena 13 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.145.241.36pirena vs amehan 1 minute ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.147.118.112muste maste lireo 14 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.198.34.238sana e corre diu ako ng aking minamahal 14 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.106.142.132Sana i kuridiya ako nang crush ko 16 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/119.92.69.45ivi musti paneya 14 days ago by A Wikia contributor *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.146.73.55avisala eshma... 23 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.87.133.188gilantre ivi e corre kung wla n si ivaro s aking piling mga sangre agordo etu garte emre-a ivo siya bang dahilan 23 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/180.191.79.172Atayde GMA 25 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/180.191.79.172AVISALA Gma .....e corre diu 25 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.210.25.232i am a number one fans of encantadia rejelyn pandricio,,,lady rose rufo,,,vanessa villamora,,,gerramy albofera,,,jade urbano.......jude ramses sosas.... 26 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply **http://encantadia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/110.44.102.2WALA KAMING PAKE HAHHAHAHA 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor Prev123Next Read more *Alena *Etheria *Mira Help us grow '''Encantadia Wiki!GET STARTED Trending Fandom Articles *http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/red-dead-redemption-remaster-revolver-leak‘Red Dead Redemption’ Remaster: Is This Proof That the Long-Awaited Game Is on the Way? *http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/first-look-ghost-rider-agents-s-h-e-l-dFirst Look at Ghost Rider on 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' *http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/butch-hartman-draws-danny-phantom-trio-10-years-laterButch Hartman Draws the 'Danny Phantom' Trio - 10 Years Later *http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/pokemon-sun-moon-new-pokemon'Pokémon Sun and Moon' - Newest Monsters Explained (UPDATED) *http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/fallout-4-nuka-world-easter-eggsThe Best 'Fallout 4: Nuka World' Easter Eggs Recent Wiki Activity *Alena (2016 series)edited by DarkMagicianGirl23 27 minutes ago *Danaya (2016 series)edited by DarkMagicianGirl23 51 minutes ago *Enchantaedited by A Wikia contributor 5 hours ago *The differences between the Original series and the Requel of Encantadiaedited by Arathi 5 hours ago See more > Live! Chat Encantadia Wiki Start a Chat